Alone
by Limonero
Summary: There was a reason Alejandro chose not to bring anyone to the spa hotel with him after the boat race. Rated M for a reason. A/H.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was nearly ten, and she'd told him she would be there at nine o'clock. He's sat, watching the large grandfather clock in the spaicious living room chime, and there was still nothing. She was keeping him waiting.

Alejandro liked that.

If he had been less arrogant, perhaps, he would have worried that she was standing him up, and that she wasn't going to come. But Alejandro knew Heather- knew what was going on in her head, despite how much Heather tried to deny it. He could just picture her, sitting in the playa das losers, contemplating turning up. Heather was stubborn; one moment, she'd succumb and stand up, only to furiously sit back down again telling herself that she would NOT go and meet him. She'd stall and she would change her mind a million times, but she would come. He knew she would.

Winning the challenge presented Alejandro with several strategic options. He could have picked any one of the contestants to share the cabin with and landed himself in an alliance. Scott was- although idiotic at times- a strong player, as were Courtney and Gwen (with the added bonus that their friendship was currently so strong that if Alejandro made friends with one of them the other definitely wouldn't vote him out either), Cameron was weak but smart and Zoey was loyal. Allying with Mike had been unexpected, but Alejandro was beginning to see a darker side to Mike, one that he actually tolerated. Even then, however, he did not choose Mike to share the spa hotel with him. He easily passed it off as a strategic move, not wanting to 'play favourites' with any of them. The others believed it, and Alejandro managed to conceal his true intentions.

The real reason why he hadn't chosen any of the competitors to share the spa hotel with him was because he already had the perfect companion picked out. Alejandro had been planning this ever since his night on boney island. Since the animals weren't a problem, Alejandro had been able to spend his time in exile exploring the island, and the wheels in his head had begun turning. Some of the trees on there had remarkable views, and he'd been able to scale the whole island. From there, he'd figured out the location of playa das losers. It really wasn't far from the other contestants' cabins- just on the other side of the island, and Alejandro had figured out that, had contestants wanted to go to or from the playa, there may have been a way; if they walked from the playa and along the thin strip of open beach that circled the island for a mile or so, they would eventually reach the dock of shame, where they could find their way from there to the main campsite. It had given Alejandro a rather devious idea- if he were to win the next challenge (since the merge was almost inevitable now) then what if he tried to smuggle Heather into the spa hotel with him? It seemed a stupid, spontaneous idea, but Alejandro felt almost compelled to do it; being in the spa hotel meant that he had the privilege of phone access, and if Heather agreed...

Naturally, it had taken her a while to concede- she'd been extremely cold and angry towards him when he phoned, and part of Alejandro didn't blame her. However, after a few minutes' coaxing, reminding her of how he'd defended her against José earlier and pointing out how nice the spa hotel was, Heather had obliged, and he'd provided her with careful details on how to get to the campground without having to cross the forest and risking being attacked by the animals.

Now, Alejandro glanced at the clock again. It had been nearly an hour since Heather was supposed to arrive, and he could hear a steady rainfall outside, drumming on the rooftop - he desperately hoped she hadn't decided not to come due to the weather...

A sharp bang on the door out the front made Alejandro jump, before a smug smile spread across his face. He flung open the gilded door, revealing- to his extreme relief- Heather's scowling form. Somehow, being away from her for just a few days had made him forget jus how truly stunning she was; he really had missed her. She didn't look particularly happy, face screwed up in an impatient scowl, and was soaked to the skin from the rain. However, she was still absurdly beautiful... Too beautiful, almost too beautiful for her own good. He found it very hard to resist her sometimes...

"Let me in!" she hissed, and Alejandro immediately ushered her in, smirking as Heather half stumbled into the luxurious hotel, dripping water all over the floor. She straightened up, before narrowing her eyes at him.

"So. What the hell do you want?" she snapped, and though she was clearly annoyed, she was surprisingly calm considering Alejandro's recent betrayal of her. "Trying to rub sat into the wound, Alejandro?"

"Not at all, _Chica_," Alejandro purred, flashing her a wide smile. "I just merely thought, since I had this hotel all to myself, that you might like to join me tonight. The others are all so tedious- you are the only person I would want to spend time with..."

Heather raised an eyebrow. There had to be some ulterior motive- there was no way Alejandro had insisted she trek through the pouring rain at this time of night just so he could have someone to share the hotel with. Even Alejandro wasn't that impractical.

"And, the catch is?" she asked drily, before rolling her eyes at the look of false innocence that crossed Alejandro's face. "I'm not an idiot, Alejandro! The only reason you would do something stupid like this is if you wanted something from me, and since I'm not in the game any more- thanks to you, of course," she added, shooting Alejando a glare that he received with amusement. "Then I don't even see what the hell you can possibly want from me right now."

Alejandro just chuckled darkly to himself at her words- if only she knew just what he wanted from her...

"I don't even know why I agreed to come here," Heather muttered sullenly, brushing a strand of wet hair away from her forehead. "I don't even want to spend time with you right now- not after what you did to me, you jerk!"

Her mouth may have told him she was still bitter and annoyed at him, but her eyes told him otherwise. Behind the hard layer of resentment that her face displayed, Alejandro could see faint glimpses of emotion that told him she wanted to be there just as much as he wanted her there. Heather shivered again, and Alejandro frowned.

"You're soaking, Heather," he informed her, half-earnest concern seeping into his voice. He approached Heather and, despite the disgusted look she gave him, rubbed her bare shoulder slightly. Heather flinched at his touch.

"So?" she replied coldly, pulling further away from him. "Why would you care? I seem to recall being soaking when I was floating in that foul giant toilet, but you didn't care then. In fact, it was your fault I was there."

Alejandro couldn't help the amusement that flickered across his face at just how bitter Heather stillwas about her elimination- or, at least was faking to be. If she was truly so resentful of him, then he doubted she would have even been willing to turn up this evening.

"Still, I believe it would be good if you got out of those wet clothes, Heather," he told her, and Heather raised an eyebrow.

"What, you have spare clothes in here or something?" she asked blankly. Inside, Alejandro was laughing at her response- it seemed almost naive of her. Slowly, Alejandro shook his head.

"No. I said get out of those wet clothes, but I do not recall saying anything about getting back into any clothing, Heather."

The inevitable disgust spread across Heather's face and she gaped at him.

"You're foul!" she hissed, but despite her reaction Alejandro could see the involuntary heat of a blush spread across her cheeks. "Don't be so stupid!"

Alejandro clicked his tongue softly- it was clear that she didn't realise just how serious he was, and had merely taken his comment as irksome and flirtatious behaviour. However, Alejandro was serious. He had wanted far more than just to make amends with Heather this evening, had desired more than just company from her. He leaned closer to her, placing his hands on her delicate shoulders.

"Why not, Heather?" he grinned, face curling into a predatory smirk. "You would be far more comfortable if you removed that damp clothing, _Chica_. You are freezing wearing it- perhaps I need to warm you up..."

Heather shook her head, her face growing suddenly less confident as she realised that Alejandro was serious. She flinched away from him, eyes wary.

"I think I'd better go," she spat, moving forward, before realising that Alejandro stood between her and the front door. He just grinned at her.

"Do not leave so soon, Heather," he purred."You don't want to walk through the rain again, do you?"

"I don't want to stay here with you, either," Heather told him firmly. "Not when you're acting so weird."

"Just stay, Heather," Alejandro cajoled her, advancing closer to her. His almost predatory tone sent shivers down her spine, and she felt her stomach turn nervously. Suddenly, all her feelings of anger and resentment towards him for eliminating her were replaced with unease and almost fear; Alejandro looked so scarily determined now, as though he was never going to leave her alone until he had gone through with what he wanted- something Heather realised was probably not untrue.

"Come here, Heather." he told her, voice suddenly a degree less coaxing and more demanding- though he still had that strange, soft purr to his words that made her skin crawl slightly, he was almost ordering her now. "Or am I going to have to bring you over here?"

"Stop," she hissed as Alejandro's hands closed around her forearms, pulling her closer to him. He shook his head at her.

"Oh, no," Alejandro assured her darkly. "I have no intention of stopping. You know you don't want me to stop, either."

Heather's heart was racing, and her lips parted to form a small squeak of protest as Alejandro pushed her roughly against the wall, trapping her. He leaned in closer to her, hands tearing at her wet clothes, peeling the sodden fabrics from her skin. Shivers ran down her spine as she found herself naked in his presence and she squirmed, trying to hide her body from his view. Alejandro laughed darkly, shaking his head.

"Oh, no." He clicked his tongue. "You are not going to hide yourself, _mi amor_."

His hands pressed between an intimidated Heather's legs, forcing them apart. Heather no longer knew how to respond; she was stunned, rigid with shock. Smooth, tanned fingers trailed down her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps as they did, before his hand located the sensitive area between her legs.

"How about something to get you started, Heather?" he whispered, his breath low and ragged. Then his fingers were on her, rubbing slow circles on her clitoris. Heather's eyes widened, pupils dilating at the unfamiliar sensation. She had never experienced this before, and though it felt odd, the small coil of pressure in her stomach was growing larger by the second, and she was growing tenser. As Alejandro's fingers tenderly moved over her body, the feeling began to grow more intense. Despite herself, the ghost of a pleasured moan welled up in her throat, and Alejandro looked up smugly.

"Do you like that, Heather?" he teased, leaning in even closer. "Maybe, I could continue..."

He pushed her onto the floor, slamming her onto her back and clambering on top of her. Heather knew that there was no way to escape him now; she should never have trekked through the rain for so long and just stayed at the playa, where she was safe...

A strangled gasp emitted from Heather's lips when Alejandro's finger slid inside of her. It was such an odd sensation; she had never had anyone do something like this to her before, never been forced into a situation like this by anyone. Now, lying splayed on the floor with Alejandro holding down, she didn't know what to think. She was disgusted by his behaviour, but at the same time and undeniable arousal was building inside her, tearing at her insides. He dug his finger inside her, slowly moving it up and down, and a burning feeling shot up Heather's body.

"You are getting wet, Heather," Alejandro teased her, and Heather cringed, embarrassed by the fact. "You want me, don't you?"

He leaned in closer, pressing his lips to her ear.

"You want me inside you, don't you?" he whispered roughly. "You want me to thrust into that delicate little hole of yours..."

His teasing was only adding to Heather's need for him, and he knew it. No matter how much Heather tried to protest and struggle, Alejandro could feel her desire for him. Her body tensed even more underneath him, and he grinned down hungrily at her.

"You want me to grind, deeper and deeper into you," he continued to taunt her, and while he still held her down with one hand the other was now tugging off his own clothing, as slowly as possible just to torment her even more.

"No," Heather wanted to sound strong and fierce, but was shocked when her word came out as a meek, breathless little squeak. Alejandro laughed at this.

"My, my," he clicked his tongue. "It appears that little Heather here is not so confident now, is she?" as he spoke, he tossed his shirt onto the floor, now unzipping his fly as slowly as he could. This was unreal for Heather; she couldn't believe Alejandro was doing this, had never imagined that he would do something like this. Alejandro moved against her, pulling off the last of his clothing and leaving himself fully revealed.

"I'm ready when you are, Heather," he breathed huskily, once again moving his hands to her legs. "Shall I spread your legs, or are you going to do it for me?"

All her usual bravado was gone, and Heather was unable to move. Alejandro sighed.

"I guess I will have to do it, then..." taking his time and seemingly relishing his contact with her skin, Alejandro spread Heather's legs apart slowly, leaving her body totally vulnerable. An uncharacteristic whimper burst from her lips despite herself; though this sudden change of events had sparked an undeniable yearning in her body, Heather was petrified at the same time. Alejandro's serpetine grin fathered for a moment, and he cupped her face in one hand.

"Oh, Heather," he chided her. "Do not be scared, _mi ángel_. I promise, this will be good for you..."

He leaned in, pressing his lips gently to hers. The action was almost gentle, and for a brief second Heather was distracted. Then suddenly, Alejandro plunged into her fiercely, pulling his mouth away from hers to grin cockily at her. Suddenly, the desire that had been in Heather increased drastically, sending almost burning tingles shooting down every inch of her body. The feeling of Alejandro inside her was indescribable for Heather, and as he began to move, a strange and unintentional moan bubbled from her mouth. She had never made such a weird sound, and would have cringed at herself, but her mind was completely swept away by other things right now.

"Ah... Ah-Al..." she tried feebly to say his name, tried to tell him to stop, but Alejandro thrust into her again, and her words turned into a low pant.

"Do you enjoy this, Heather?" Though his words were slightly more hoarse and breathless than before, somehow Alejandro was managing to stay coherent as he spoke. "Come on, _Chica_. Moan for me again."

He ground into her even harder this time, and though Heather wanted to stay silent just to avoid pleasuring him, a fluttering gasp escaped. Her muscles automatically clenched around him, and Alejandro grinned with satisfaction, beginning to pound into her in a steady rhythm now . With each rough, harsh thrust Heather's desire seemed to increase, and she was almost blinded by the intense feeling that erupted in her. Despite Heather's confidence and popularity, this had actually been the first time that a man had been inside of her, and the aching sensation that ravaged her body was far more powerful than she had ever imagined.

Alejandro was not gentle; though he knew how to be, he preferred being rough with a girl, especially one like Heather, who he believed needed a far more powerful experience than gentle, unmemorable sex that she might have experienced with other guys. For her first time- though she had not told him, he was sure of it- she needed someone to be rough (not painful, but definitely powerful) with her. Her did not cause her any physical pain, but at the same time did not ensure she was comfortable. His thrusts grew faster and deeper, and Heather dug her fingernails onto his back in a pathetic attempt to relieve the tension that was tearing at her body. He was murmuring her name over and over, his hot breath tickling her jaw. However, Heather was making far more sound than he was, and each cry of pleasure satisfied him even more; he loved the fact that he was making her moan.

"Say my name again," Alejandro demanded, moving so harshly that Heather found her body being flung backwards, slamming roughly against the carpet. She didn't want to oblige him, but with the pleasure and arousal burning inside her more by the moment, Heather was unable to deny him.

"A-A... Alejandro!" she cried loudly, voice hoarse and almost guttural. She was growing so tense and so close now, doing all she could to relieve the tension- her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and her long nails dug into the flesh of Alejandro's back.

"Are you coming, Heather?" he teased her between moans of his own, somehow having a sense of control over his voice that Heather could not muster. "Do you want more?"

Had she been in her right mind, Heather would have been disgusted when a low moan of _Yes_ left her mouth. But now that Alejandro had begun, she needed him to keep grinding inside her and relieve this pressing, penetrating tension and desire that he had sparked. It was almost torturing her now, twisting her stomach into tight knots. His muscular legs moved between hers, rubbing against her thighs to send added tingles up her legs, before pushing them even further apart. Alejandro ground himself into her one more time, this time the most rough and dominant that he had this night. And suddenly, the arousal in Heather overflowed; her shut eyes opened only to grow wide, head flying back. Her lips tore open and am almost inhuman sound, one that she had never heard herself or anyone else make before, left her mouth at the overwhelmimg feeling. A surge of rapture overtook her, and there was nothing but the feel of Alejandro, stiff and hot, inside her. Then she heard her name being moaned, and felt Alejandro climax himself, an unfamiliar heat spreading inside her. Her muscles suddenly relaxed, having tensed excruciatingly as she built up to her orgasm, and her head hit the floor, face dazed and lost. The tension in her was subsiding now, though slowly, and she lay there in complete shock, unable to move, gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

"Was that good for you, Heather?" Alejandro demanded, leaning over her. His face was damp with perspiration and his eyes were wide and dilated; she knew she must have been the same. Heather wanted to say something, anything, but was still in shock; a small gasp was all that left her mouth. A satisfied smirk crept onto Alejandro's face and he pressed his lips onto her neck. For a moment, she thought he was kissing her, until she felt his teeth nip as her skin slightly. Heather would have shoved him off, or at least tried to, but her energy was completely drained now.

"Didn't I tell you that you would enjoy this?" Alejandro asked smugly, stroking her damp hair. "Inviting you to the resort was the best idea I have ever had."

"I... I have to g-go." Heather forced her trembling lips to form words, and Alejandro chuckled.

"_Que_? I do not think so, Heather?" he told her, leaning over her once more, intimidating her slightly. "We have all night, and I believethat there are many other things you have had yet the pleasure of experiencing." Without warning, he flipped over, pulling a startles Heather on top of him. "Aren't you glad you did decide to join me after all, Heather?"

Despiter herself, Heather was glad. But she would have never admitted it. In the morning, she resolved to act as cold and disgusted towards Alejandro as she always did, and to rush back to the playa before anyone noticed she was gone. But tonight, she would let Alejandro do what he wanted with her.


End file.
